<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Him, the bloody Slytherin by pandagirl5611</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830888">Him, the bloody Slytherin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandagirl5611/pseuds/pandagirl5611'>pandagirl5611</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandagirl5611/pseuds/pandagirl5611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war many (surviving) Hogwarts students return to finish their schooling, but the ministry have thrown a curveball at nt only Hogwarts students but wizards throughout the world. As the magical population is slowly dwindling, drastic action is need to get population numbers up again, or soon, wizards and witches will cease to exist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ever Draco fanfic so I hope you enjoy it! This takes place after the war and you'll find out why :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome back students. I’m glad to see that many previous seventh years have returned to finish their final year here at Hogwarts.” McGonagall smiles down at the students before continuing. “Now that we have finished sorting the first years you may all eat; however, I request that all seven years, including the ones returning stay after dinner, please enjoy the food.” A few first years are surprised at the sudden appearance of food on the tables but dig in, nonetheless.<br/>“I’m so glad we’re all back.” Hermione smiled, “I really want to end Hogwarts with some good memories rather than…” She trailed off not having to finish her sentence as everyone (well except the first years) knew what she was talking about.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Professor McGonagall stood up addressing the seventh years as everyone else filed out, “The war caused a lot of damage for everyone, especially towards you seven years.” McGonagall paused looking down to the floor which surprised everyone as it was unusual to see the confident and fierce professor so down. “Last year was a hard year for everyone however the wizarding community is now significantly smaller than before which is causing great problems for everyone. Mister Jonnathe Henderson from the Ministry is here to address you all, but before he speaks to you I would just like to offer my sincerest apologies I have tried everything in my power to stop this but am afraid that I could not. You are all strong, brave and fierce students and I know you will all do your best with the new troubling obstacles ahead.” McGonagall stepped backwards allowing the spokesperson from the Ministry to address the audience of students.</p><p>“Ah, good evening students.” Mr Henderson cleared his throat before further addressing the waiting seventh years, “Now, due to the significant decline in the wizarding community the Ministry of Magic have put in place some new, uh, laws. The main one effecting you all, specifically anyone aged 17-35 is the, uh, marriage law.” Hushed whispers spread throughout the students like wildfire everyone rather concerned at the mention of a ‘marriage law’.<br/>Mister Henderson looked around before clearing his throat again, “This law is being enforced as of now and you will all be placed into an arranged couple-“ The students were outraged, shouting and crying was heard throughout the dining hall. “You will not get to choose who you are partnered with instead you will find someone compatible through the use of the sorting hat!” Mister Henderson had to shout to be heard over the frantic students. Couples held each other desperately as fears of being split apart grew. “Now we shall start alphabetically.”<br/>The list of names seemed to be never ending as every student waited nervously for their name to be called. It had started off pretty good so far with Hermione being paired with Ron and Harry with Ginny. Both couples hugged each other grateful to be together.<br/>“Next up, L/n, Y/n.” I sat there for a second before Hermione gave me an encouraging smile, I was a Gryffindor for crying out loud I was supposed to be brave. I stood up slowly walking up to the front and sitting in the designated chair. The sorting hat was quickly placed on my head.<br/><em>Ahh, hmm a funny one this one.</em><br/>The sorting hat had originally found it quite the task to sort me into my house as I showed strong attributes from each, being smart, kind, brave and ambitious. To put it lightly I gave the sorting hat a run for its money.<br/><em>Someone compatible you say… someone similar… someone like…</em><br/><strong>DRACO MALFOY!</strong><br/>I was shocked to say the least. He was surely the least compatible person for me. There was no way I was going to be in a relationship with an ex-death eater.</p><p>The sorting hat was quickly lifted off my head and I was told to go and sit with my new partner. As I made my way over to the Slytherin table I couldn’t help but feel my friends eyes on my back, they were all so happy and then there was me stuck with the most horrid person to walk the Earth. Draco made no effort to talk to me as I sat beside him and neither did I.<br/>After the pairing was completed Mr Henderson once again addressed the students, by now everyone hated him more than he who’s name shall not be spoken…<br/>“Thank you all for your cooperation however there is some more information I should give you.” Students sighs were heard as it seemed everyone eye rolled simultaneously. “You and your new partner will be required to be married and pregnant by the end of the year. You have six months to get to know each other and be engaged. If you choose to disobey the Ministry’s orders your wand will be snapped, and you will be banned from the wizarding community. I wish you all the best.” Mr Henderson quickly left the stage obviously not wanting to stick around to face the wrath of almost a hundred angry students.<br/>I sucked in a deep breath, my body shaking from the news. This was unfair, it was so cruel how could they force us to do something like this?<br/>“Everyone will find a set of keys in front of them as well as a room number. These will be your new dorms. You have been given the week to settle into your new lives, which means no classes. However, they will start up with the addition of a compulsory ‘Life Class’ as the Ministry is calling it. Once again, I would like to offer my sincerest apologies, but this isn’t just affecting all Hogwarts students, this law is being enforced throughout the globe, so you are not alone in this controversial and unfair situation. I wish you all the best.” McGonagall gave everyone a sympathetic smile as they all grabbed their keys and headed towards their new rooms. This was going to be one horrible experience.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER TWO</strong>
</p><p>I still could not believe it as I walked back to my new room with, Draco Malfoy. My worst nightmare, literally. I, luckily, may not have been a direct victim of his previous schemes and bullying but my friends were, which gave me every reason to hate him.</p><p>We approached the portrait after what seemed to have taken ages, “Alihosty” I spoke, and the portrait opened allowing us inside. I immediately looked around, my eyes scanning over the living room and slowly travelling to the small open plan kitchen to the right. My feet drag me towards the large spiral staircase joined onto the living room. Malfoy lingers in the living room walking over to the bookcase. He doesn’t seem pleased though, which I’m guessing means there are some muggle novels in there. I chuckle under my breath before exploring the upstairs floor.</p><p>The first door I open contains a bedroom with a large queen size bed. Its grey covers look extremely inviting especially after such a long evening. The room has a dresser and large walk in wardrobe to the left and a bay side window seat to the right. I think I could get used to this especially in a room like this…</p><p>Malfoy wanders into the room, its now that I realise, we haven’t spoken a single word to each other since this whole night began. His eyes glance around before a smirk lands on his face,<br/>“I quite like my new room, don’t you?” I look at him confused,</p><p>“I got here first Malfoy, its my room.” I cross my arms across my chest and scowl at him. He only snickers in reply,<br/>“I don’t think so L/n, there’s only one bedroom and I’m pretty sure it's mine.” I was confused there should be two rooms unless…I ran across the hall pushing open the door and to my shock there, was…</p><p>A bathroom.</p><p>“No, no no.” I frantically brush my hands through my hair. “There is no way in hell I am sharing a bed with you.”<br/>“I don’t exactly want to sleep with you either half blood.” Y/n just rolled her eyes in reply not wanting to cause any further bickering between the two, as she figured the future would hold a lot more of it. “Then what are we going to do Malfoy?” I turned to him with my hands on my hips. “Well?” Malfoy disappeared into the room for a minute before wandering out with a pillow and blanket in hand, “Wh-“<br/>“Here you go, now stop complaining.” Malfoy slams the door in my face and I’m left there standing in shock. I quickly throw the bedding down and grab out my wand which I always carry,<br/>“Alohamora!” I flick my wand and a click is heard. I push open the door only to shocked at the sight, there standing in only his boxers is Malfoy.</p><p>“What never seen a guy without a shirt L/n?” He snickers before jumping under the covers.<br/>“Get out.” I huff tired of this nonsense already, why couldn’t he just be nice for once and let me have the bed?<br/>“Or what?” Malfoy picks up a book from the bedside table and starts reading. I let out an irritated scream.<br/>“You are being such a dick right now, you know that right?”<br/>“I know I have quite a large one actually.”<br/>“For fucks sake Malfoy I’m not sleeping on the couch.” I huff annoyed, I walk over to my bag looking through my belongings.<br/>“Well I’m sleeping here so…” Malfoy doesn’t even put his book down, he just continues reading as if this is just an everyday thing, and annoyingly I had a feeling it would be.</p><p>I walk over to the bathroom and change into my nightgown before making my way back into the bedroom. I pull up the covers before sliding into bed next to him. Surprisingly, Malfoy doesn’t argue or seem annoyed. I roll over to my side not wanting to face him and slowly drift off to sleep.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“N-no, stop… please…stop!” I wake up panting, my body jerking up to a sitting position, sweat plastered to my forehead. As my eyes cautiously look around the dark room, I realise I’m not the only one awake.<br/>“…are you okay?” Draco asks sitting up he quickly reaches for his wand casting the spell Lumos to create some light so he can see what’s going on.<br/>“I-I’m fine.” My voice cracks as I try to speak. Draco looks at me concern washing over his deep blue eyes.</p><p>“G-go back to sleep. I-I think I’ll just sleep on the couch from now on.” I quickly grab my pillow embarrassed. But right as I start to stand up, he reaches out and grabs my hand.<br/>“Do you get them often?” His voice is quiet, barely above a whisper.<br/>“Yeah, ever since the war.” I look down at my hands, he’s still holding onto my left one tightly which is rather comforting.<br/>“Do you want to talk about it?”<br/>I nod my head, not wanting to discuss it further. He reaches his arms out towards me pulling me into a hug which rather surprises me. But my head quickly falls to his shoulder as the tears I had been holding back earlier came streaming out. Choked sobs escaped my mouth as he holds me tighter. One of his hands rubs my back while the other softly plays with my hair while he lets me cry.<br/><br/>I pull back sniffling, not sure why he’s being so nice to me. “Why are you doing this? Why are you being so nice to me?”<br/>“I…I don’t know if I’m being honest. I just don’t like seeing you cry and it's not like I had much of a choice anyway you woke me up with all your screaming.” It sounds as if Malfoy is justifying his own actions to himself. He sighs before casting Nox allowing his wand to turn off the light it had previously been casting. “Just don’t question me and we’ll be fine. Come here.” Draco lies down and I follow suit, before being pulled closer towards him as his arms wrap around me, holding me to him. I snuggle into his grip, my own arms wrapping around him. I mutter a small thank you before drifting off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>